Origins of a Monster
by PiFace314
Summary: We have always known that Kenpachi was a monster. The question, though, is why he turned out that that way? A little story trying to tie up loose ends by introducing Yuko Ichihara as Ken-chan's little helper. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! Yep, it's another fanfic with Kenpachi! Well, I made this one because I was wondering where Kenpachi was before he entered the Soul Society. Then I thought that the Space-Time Witch might have a little something to do with it. So, this fanfic was born. This happens before Watanuki showed up at Yuko's during the time of the samurai. Enjoy! And please, as usual, read and review! Rated T for mild swearing.

* * *

Ogido Amaru was the most feared and respected warrior of his time. At the age of 26, he was already 6'6, with a jet black hakama, and his standard katana, with only a slight black flame decorating the edges, was still the most memorable to those few survivors who saw their fellow soldiers get cut down by his glinting blade. He was the lone samurai, the guardian of Japan, and he thought that nobody could take him down. But he was wrong.

Ogido sighed. It was cumbersome, riding on his horse like this. He was pretty sure the poor thing was ready to collapse. He really would have preferred to walk alongside his servants, but they both insisted that, as a samurai of extremely high ranking he shouldn't have to walk into battle. It was just as well, seeing as he'd need a lot of maneuverability in this next battle. Just him and a couple hundred enemy soldiers, normal stuff. Of course all the other samurai had volunteered to join him in fighting, but he was the lone samurai for a reason.

When Ogido ran into battle, the slaughter was furious. He swung his katana left and right, cutting down everyone who got in his way. But one man was on a horse as well, a humongous sword in his grip. Ogido charged, yelling like a maniac, ignorant of the man's obvious skill. But his servants weren't blind. They knew that the man was Sosuke Amano, the fearsome warrior of the North. They both cried "No, Amaru-dono!" But he was too drunk on blood and death to listen. One of them rushed to his side just as Amano took the first swing, and caught the blow. As he lay there, the other rushed to his aid, but proceeded to be stabbed in the back. Ogido turned to the warrior. "You evil bastard," he roared, "how dare you take them away!" He was blinded by his rage, and aimed swing after swing at Amano, who sidestepped each and everyone easily. Finally, when all of Ogido's strength was exhausted, Amano simply stabbed Ogido in the tendon and slashed him across the face. "That's to remind you of who is the best."

* * *

Naturally, after his failure to defeat the opposition, as well as his inability to defeat the traitor, Ogido was stripped of his position, and with nothing left, he became a beggar. His face became gaunt and hollow, his clothes ragged and torn. He had lost everything, but he would never accept a coward's death. He wandered the streets for a year, until one day…

Ogido had walked for what seemed like a thousand years, when he reached a large house guarded by a wooden wall that surrounded the entire area. He leaned against the wall, when the strangest thing happened: he was dragged inside by some unknown force, to be greeted by two little girls. When they saw him, they started to squeal. "Mistress, mistress! Your guest is here, your guest is here! It's the samurai, samurai! Tee hee!" Suddenly, a voice spoke as if it came from the darkness, and he was sure that it was a woman's voice. "Maru, Moru, bring him in then."

Ogido found himself being dragged into a small room that seemed to be shrouded in mist. There was a hazy figure in the mist, but it was hard to pick out exactly what the figure looked like. Ogido bowed formally, as he had been taught before. "Konichiwa, madam. Can I inquire about the name of the person who has allowed me into their home?" The figure sighed. "Yes, you can ask, but the question here is if I will give you my permission **to** ask." Ogido grimaced. Great, a smart ass, just what he needed right now. "Anyways, who, or what, are you?" Suddenly, the mist cleared, and Ogido could see a tall woman in an exquisite kimono tied… in the front. She stood up and leaned in towards him. "I am the Space-Time Witch, and this is my shop. It's where all your wishes come true."

* * *

All right! That's the first chapter! You'll get to see more on this later, when my summer break starts. I really want to make this good. It'll reveal just about every reason for almost all of Kenpachi's personality quirks. So stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa, everybody! I just couldn't wait to make this chapter! So sorry for leaving you hanging there, I haven't really cleared up much for you, have I? So, I'm going to put in another chapter ahead of schedule. Yeah! So, get ready for another chapter!

* * *

Ogido screamed. "Oh dear Buddha! I am not that kind of man! I do not want your services, woman!" The witch looked at him strangely, and then start to giggle, and finally laugh, really, really loud. "Oh my goodness! No, not wishes like that! And I tie my obi like this for style, not…oh gosh, it's just too funny!" Finally, when she settled down, she started to speak again. "No, what I do in this shop is magic. For the right price, I can grant any, and almost all, wishes. For example, I know that you want another chance at fighting, right?" As Ogido stared at the woman, she giggled a little, but then pulled a straight face.

"If you can pay the right price, I can send you to a place, where you can have another chance." Ogido nodded, without skipping a beat. The Space-Time Witch clapped her hands. "Alright then! Your price is… your old identity! You will stay with me for one week, learning how to forget who you are now, starting with your name."

The Witch pointed at him. "To be frank, your name sucks. Big time." Ogido nodded. It was true. Ogido really was a bad name. "You know what, I'm going to call you Kenpachi, because it is the name of a warrior, someone who will fight to the death and still keep going, someone like you, am I right?" Ogido stared. It was really becoming a habit. She knew so much about him, his inner heart. Oh, but… how did she know his name? Ah well, she probably knew him from before he had become disgraced. But then, he nodded, then looked at her straight in the eye and said, "Tell me, miss, what is your name? I cannot keep talking to you without knowing your name."

The witch considered his question carefully. She trusted him, but perhaps those feelings would be disproved over time, so she said simply, "My name is Yuko, Ken-chan." Kenpachi lifted an eyebrow. Ken-chan? They had just met! Who the fuck did she think she was? The fucking-…oh yeah, she really did control time and space. Then she called him again. "So, whaddya wanna do now, Ken-chan?"

He just couldn't stand it anymore. "Ken-chan? Ken-chan? What the hell is that about? I am sick and tired of this stupid bushido shit! You will not get away with that!" But then, she started to giggle, and Kenpachi glared at her in silence. "Aha, it's so funny how you over react, Ken-chan!" She noticed that he was limping on his leg, right where Amano had hurt him. "Hey, Ken-chan, let me see your leg." Kenpachi grumbled under his breath but offered no resistance. Yuko fretted over the wound. "Here, let me heal that for you!" "Wait, what?" But it was too late now. The wound had already been healed, and Kenpachi restored to his former state of health.

Kenpachi grew more worried as an evil grin reminiscent of a wolf started to emerge on Yuko's face. "Now, it's time for my payment. Maru! Moru!" The two girls rushed to her side. "Yes mistress?" they said in unison. Yuko pointed at Kenpachi. "Maru, Moru, please bring Ken-chan here over to my room." The two looked at each other and grinned. "Ken-chan! Ken-chan!" Kenpachi stared at Yuko in horror. "Oh no… what are you going to do to me?" Yuko sidled up to him, and whispered in his ear. "Just as you have desires for fighting, I have desires for…something else. And boons of the flesh must be repaid with favors of the flesh, correct?" Then, Kenpachi screamed. Again. Yuko sighed. This was going to be very, very difficult.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Ehehehe… I feel so bad about doing this, but I still do it because it's funny. Anyways, I will not write you guys a bedroom scene. This is T, not AO. And no, even if I changed the rating, I still won't write anything like that. So there! I'll see you next chapter! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! Because I've been seeing some actual renewed interest in this, I'm gonna keep going! Thank you, thank you, thank you to the two people who gave me the inspiration to keep going! I'm very touched… And please note that neith the awesome Bleach nor the absolutely wonderful XXXHolic!

* * *

The newly dubbed Kenpachi limped over to the common room of Yuko-san's giant house, wincing slightly with each step. As he made it to the room he loudly yelled, "Oy! Yuko-san!" Yuko, who had been patiently been stuffing her face with the spread just stared daggers at him. "Ken-chan! What did I tell you! No more honorifics in this household. Now, c'mon, eat, eat!"

He just looked down at the spread and shook his head. "Dammit, how the hell can I eat when I feel so damn painful? I think you made my leg feel worse!" Yuko just pouted. "Relax, Ken-chan! All I did was practice acupuncture on you. I mean it's not like I was trying to kill you." Kenpachi snorted. "Tch. Given the fact that you were sticking needles into me for fun, you might as well have been!" He still sat down anyways, ready to dig in.

But, after a couple of weeks of watching Yuko not only stuff her face but indulge in just about every vice the planet had to offer, including smoking, drinking, gambling, and whatever else she could get her hands on. One day, just before yet another dinner, Kenpachi put his foot down. Quite literally, as he managed to break the table in half.

"That's it! I am sick and tired of watching you pig out each and every day. It's sickening!" Yuko looked straight at him, and instead of being angered, just snickered, which made Kenpachi fume even more. "Eh? I don't see what's so funny?" Yuko grasped his chin and pulled Kenpachi closer. "It's irony, dearest Ken-chan," and pushed him away.

"I mean, yes I indulge, but is it not true that you do as well?" Now, his expression was one of disbelief. What the hell was she talking about? Yuko gave another, slightly more peculiar grin. "Neh, Ken-chan… you do fight, do you not?" Yuko didn't even pause for breath after that. "Y'see, I indulge in eating, but you, you indulge in violence. It's okay for me, because eating is a normal habit. But, riddle me this, Ken- chan… why do you fight?"

The answer seemed obvious at first. "I fight to protect-" Yuko sighed. "Wrong, Ken-chan, and you know it!" He sat there, sweat beads glistening across his brow. For some reason, Kenpachi felt that his life hung in the balance of the answer. "I fight for honor and-" Yuko slammed her hand on the table. It was so unusual, seeing as how she was normally so bubbly and excited. "That's not true! Tell me! Tell me!" Finally, he yelled, "I fight just for damn fun, okay? None of that other shit matters! What matters is that I live to fight, not that I fight to live. All I need is to fight, and that's fine with me!"

Yuko let out a sigh of relief. "That's all you had to say, Ken-chan. Honestly, that took so long. I thought you would have caught on earlier…" A twitchy eye indicated that Kenpachi was not amused. "What the hell, woman? You coulda just told me to say that!" Yuko wouldn't back down. "Ne, Ken-chan, then it wouldn't mean anything. Now come on, let's eat!"

* * *

Sorry that this isn't really good, but it was pretty hard to think of something for this chappy. But please, review!


End file.
